


Falling in love is never easy

by Tree_Fics



Series: The Assasin Au nobody asked for. [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Alec and Magnus are both trained assassins, as are all their friends, they meet in a club that Alecwas dragged to and Magnus had to go because of cat's birthday. Who would have guessed that, that crummy club and pretty terrible night would spark a beautiful relationship?





	1. When I see your face...

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to mark this into a series where I talk about all the charts in the Cassandra Claire books, Tv show or even movies. If you would like to request a couple feel free to ask me on my tumblr @theamazingtree. I'm also taking requests for other things.- Tree xx

Alec had spent his whole life training, fighting but never truly living. Being raised by 2 parents who were master assassins was no where near as dun as it sounded. Alec's parents wouldn't let him make friends, because they didn't trust anyone. Not even eachother, which was probably why divorce rumours had been going around for years. But still they stayed together to proud to be the first one to call it quits. Because of this Alec had never been exposed to any happy functional relationships. He didn't have any grandparents, his parents were disfuntional and he didn't have any friends parebts to compare them to. So relationships had never been easy. Not that there had ever really been any, Alec didn't have time, he was too busy training and trying to cover his raging homosexuality. But that all changed when Izzy decided Alec should get out of the house more, she decided he was lonely and should meet people, or something. So she dragged him out to a club, one of Alecs least favourite places in the whole world, but If she hadn't Alec might not have met the man of his dreams...  
(I'm so cheesy, you already know...)

"Ugh why did you bring me here, I should be training or trying to bring down our latest target."  
"Oh come on, loosen up, have fun. When I worked with Bane last year he always knew how to have a good time and its not made him any less of trained killer." Alec sighs and rolls his eyes, they are sat in the corner booth Alec trying desperately to come up with excuses as to why he shouldn't have to be here.  
"I'm gonna go and get another beer, don't do anything too crazy." Izzy just wafts her hand at him dismissively. She won't never do anything crazy....

Alec goes over to the bar and sits on a stool, he flags down the bar tender and orders his drink. He glances at Izzy, _'yeah I'm just gonna stay at the bar.'_ He thinks. She seems a little uh preoccupied with a short red head who had their legs wrapped around Izzy's waist. _'Totally her type'_.  
"So have you been exiled to the bar stools  too handsome?" Alec turns to the man nespct too him. He's gorgeous, tan with beautiful eyes and an amazing body. _'Totally my type'_ he smiles nervously. "I guess it's  not that bad if you're here." The man winks.  
"Um...thanks."  
"Aww you're blushing, are you not used to people flirting with you?"Alec looks away and stares straight at his beer. _'just don't look, maybe if you don't look he'll disappear. But do I really want his to disappear?'._ "Well thats surprising, I was sure you would be waiting for a hot body to come pick you up in his million dollar car." The tan mystery man rests his chin on his hand and leans in closers. Alec looks up and goes even redder. Mystery man examines him for a few seconds before leaning back pulling out a pen from God knows where and writing his number and the name 'Magnus.' On Alec's hand in beautiful cursive. He winks agian and takes his overly complex concoction of a drink and goes to sit with a group of friends who have been glancing their way throughout the whole awkward exchange. Alec retreats back to the booth with Izzy grabs his stuff and tells her he will see her tomorrow. As she still seems too preoccupied to go with him and Alec needs to get out, quickly.

Alec sits with the phone in his hand starlings at the new contract. He's using is real phone, not the one he uses for clients or on missions, his really everyday scrolling aimlessly through tumblr phone.  
This is stupid. Why would Alec risk being hacked over one cute guy. What if he just recognized him and is now waiting for Alec to call or texts so he can receive his location track him down and kill him?! Or maybe Magnus is actually interested? No that's even more stupid than the riddiculos paranoia. Well If Magnus is an enemy Alec will just have to eliminate him. And of course it would be stupid not to jump at the chance of meeting him and getting to know his weaknesses right?  
  
  
  



	2. Call me xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec leaves Magnus feels bored and leaves the club but later that night(well morming) he gets a text from the tall handsome drink or water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopw you guyslike this new chapter and that you have an amazing day. -Tree xx

Magnus sperm most of his life partying of killing, he was a natural. He didn't think, he just did. Cat said it was scary how accurate he was, not that he cared really. Many people thought because he was bi and very famous among the assassin community, that he slept around a lot. But Magnus wasn't like that, he didn't like one night stands they made him feel unfulfilled and lonely, and he didn't have time for relationships, so Magnus just had to be content eith his friends. Which he was he loved them, they were like his family. But he wanted to feel loved in a romantic sense he wanted to look after someone to for them to look after him. What Magnus didn't know what that He was going to meet the person that he could love in a very strange place, in a crummy club on cats birthday. Cat often says that  her 23 birthday was her favourite becaue it was the day Magnus got the chance to be happy.

After the the cute tree with the deep blue eyes had left the club Magnus honestly just felt bored. He hadn't even gotten his name...  
"Stop moping it's Cat's birthday." Ragnor mutters rolling his eyes at how petty Magnus is being.  
"I know, I just... He seemed really nice."  
"You literally only exchanged a few words, you don't even know his name."  
"I don't need to know his name, I felt our connection."  
"Aww Mags you sap." Isabelle Light wood was stood in front of their table looking as beautiful as ever. "So who are you talking about? Remaining about old one night stands?"  
"No, Magnus is convinced he is practiaclly married to someone after only talking to them for a few seconds."  
"Oh Mags shouldn't you know by now that people in out line of work shouldn't ever form attachments." Izzy smiled sympathetically and drags Cat and the rest of her friends on to the main dance floor. Magnus sighs, grabs his bag and tells Cat he'll talk to her soon and that he wishes that she will have a great rest of her birthday.

He looks down at his phone, * _'who the hell is texting me at one am?!'_ *  
Alec: {Hi, you gave me your number I'm, Alec I just thought I should text you so you got my number. ☺}

Mags:[Cute emoji we you going to see the movie?]

Alec:{God don't get me started on that catastrophe...}

Mags:[Well I see you don't have terrible taste. And you decided to text me  
back. So you must have impeccable taste actually.]

Alec:{I suppose so. I should probably get some sleep. I'm not exactly sure what drove me to text you at one am or why you responded but I'll text you tomorrow.}

Mags:[Until then Alec, sleep well.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to post the next instalment and I hope you are as exited as I am to continue with this fic. Feel free to request a ship for this series or something random on tumblr @theamaaingtree, have a great day -Tree xx


	3. Ahhh what to wear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a text from Magnus telling him to meet him at lunch but will Alec accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short and pretty much like a filler but the next chapter is longer I promise. I wanted to keep this one short and I feel like it ties the the chapterstogether so it was needed. I hope you enjoy it regardless. -Tree xx

"So did you two have fun last night." Jace says with a pretty smug smile. Raising his eyebrows at Izzy and Alec.  
"Well I did but Alec left me halfway through, luckily I met up with Bane. It was Cat's birthday so everyone as there celebrating. Good thing we were in the same club." Izzy responded checking her nails for miniscule cracks that might be forming in her perfect manicure. While simultaneously sending tiny glares at Alec.  
"Well I'm sorry but I was tired so I went home a little early. At least I let you drag me out to that stupid place."  
"Aww so you didn't get lucky then Alec?"  
"Nope, I didn't intend to. I went to spend time with Izzy-  
"But that wasn't the point, you were meant to meet someone and be very happy with them and for all your problems to be solved. Like in Cinderella."  
"Does that make you two the evil step sisters? Life isn't a fairytail Izzy." Alec stand up abruptly and goes over to the training room. He doesn't have any clients right now so all he can do is train. He needs to practice his punching as he feels he's been a bit off recently. His phone pings and he looks down to see a new message from Magnus.

Mags:[Hey I was wondering if you want to go and grab lunch today. I know a great cafe.] Alec thinks about his day, he planed to do nothing but train and have lunch alone in his room maybe seeing Magnus would be a nice change? And he did need to find out if he was planning something...

Alec:{Sure I'm in, text me the address.} Mags sends through an address with the message.

Mags:[see you at 12.30.]

Alec got changed into something more "date appropriate" and tried to sneak out of the institute, the training facility his parents had set up, but of course that plan didn't work.  
"Hey Alec want to go and get lunch?"  
"Um no thanks Izzy I'm going out."  
"Oh fun, I'll go with you,"  
"No you uh really don't have to. I'm just going to grab a coffee."  
"Perfect I'm totally decaffeinated."  
"No I would uh, prefer to go um... alone."  
"Why? Are you meeting someone? Is it a date?"  
"No, not exactly its... I'm just meeting someone..."  
"Like a date, okay well I'll let you go. But you have to tell me all about it." She glances around to make sure nobody is around and leans closer to Alec. "All about him." She whispers, with a wink and a flick of her amazing hair she saunters away down the hall.  
' _okay, time to go defend my family. Time to go on a date with Magnus!'_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments or concerns you can send them to me on tumblr or leave them in the comments. If you want to request something my tumblr is @theamazingtree as I'm trying to work out what ships people want in this series and just want requests for other things in general as Iove writing for you guys. -Tree xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh their first date, will Alec go or will he continue pacing around nervously like complete numpty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote it on a relatively good day so its pretty long compared to others.-Tree

Alec wouldn't stand him up would he? No. The man was probably just late. Magnus barely knew him but he felt that Alec was more gentlemanlyand wouldn't stand someone up especially on a first date.

Alec had been circling the cafe for about 15 minutes nervously if Magnus was actually interested in him, or if he was just looking for infomation, Alec had no idea how to act. He had only been on one other date and it didn't exactly go well. He had gone with his friend Lydia and he hadn't even realised it was a date until Izzy told him several days later. But on this date that Alec didn't thing was a date, he managed to spill not only hot coffee but hot soup onto Lydia and when they went to go see some ducks in the park he somehow managed to trip and Push her in the pond. Suffice to say they hadn't gone out together after that. And Alec hadn't gone out on another date.

"Sorry I'm late, I just lost track of time. I was with my sister and she could talk for hours."  
"It's fine Alec, really. I'm just happy your here." Magnus smirks and leans his chin on one of his hands. Alec goes up and orders them some drinks and buys them whatever cakes Magnus recommends as Alec can't exactly think straight (ha) in his presence, for some reason.

"So do you work?"  
"Wow right to it, are you trying to scope out how much money I have?"  
"Alexander I would never." Magnus chuckles. "I'm simply interested in you."  
"I'm part of my family business, a firm of accountants." It was a common lie Alec used and he made sure to learn all the Jargon for the job a few years ago anyway. Not that many people tended to question the accountant lie.   
"Wow, that sounds...fun"  
"It's not. Dont worry you don't have to lie. It's not my dream job by any means and I sort of just got dragged into it. It something my family has done for years so I felt like I should be a part of it."  
"Well that's very nobel Alexander, very nobel indeed." Alec smiles and nods. "You have a beautiful smile Alexander, truly beautiful."

"This is lovely isn't it. I'm so glad I got the chance to see you today. Um Alec, why do you look so nervous." Alec laughed nervously and walked a little but further away from the pond woth ducks. After eating lunch Magnus had decided that it would be nice if they went for a walk, right by a duck pond.  
"I'm quite clumsy and I don't think either of us want to end up in there today."  
"No, I don't really have the desire to go for a swim honestly." Magnus wanders closer to Alec and away from the pond and links arms with him, smiling up at him slightly. He could get used to this.

"Thanks for walking me back to my appartnent."  
"It's not problem...uh, really." Magnus twist so hes facing Alec and pushes humself up a bit so he can give him a quick peck on the lips. Alec sighs in contentment.  
"That good huh? So, I uh... would you like to meet up again sometime?"  
"I would like that, yeah." Alec smiles and starts to walk away. "I don't really know my schedule so I'll call you, okay?" Magnus nods and steps into his apartment. Now, Alec needed to catch the person who had been following them the whole time. Maybe he was a little paranoid but he felt like there had been eyes on his back the whole time he was out with Magnus. Alec trails back down the street glancing down alleyways trying to act non conspicuous... there a sharp movement to his left. Alec leisurely turns towards it and steps down the street towards the alley the person darted down.   
"Who are you?"  
"Um hi Alec..."   
"Jace... what the hell? How did you know I was here?"  
"Izzy told me and she told me not to follow you but I wanted to see this girl and make sure she was good enough for you. And then they turned out to be a he and.... when were you going to tell me? Whenwere you going to tell Izzy? When were you going to tell our parents?"  
"Izzy... already know. I didn't know how you would react and Izzy kind of found out by accident anyway. You can't tell our parents. Please Jace?"  
"I..I won't. I love you Alec and I know that you had your reasons..."   
"Thanks Jace, I love you too man. Let's just... Let's just go home I need to keep training and I've been gone a while. I figured you and Iz would have set something on fireby now."  
"Oh haha very funny."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter feel free to send me questions, comments, corrections, questions or requests either on Ao3 or on tumblr @Theamazingtee have a good day and happy Halloween -Tree xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the longer wait for this chapter but I'm working on other projects right now. I hope you enjoy it -Tree xx

"So... are you going to invite Magnus to the party on Saturday?" Izzy says smiling hopefully. Alec and Magnus had been dating for 2 weeks and Izzy hadn't gotten to meet him yet. Jace had seen him from a distance but not up close and both of them were itching to finally interact with him.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Ugh why not Alec?! I'm sure he'd love it and I want to meet him and you know he's not a threat, and you... you, you're going to have to tell him eventually. Why not now?"  
"I'm not ready Izzy. I want to get to know him better."  
"Fiiiinne but you need to introduce me to him at some point."  
"I will Izzy I promise."

Alec sets down the last flower pot, containing fake looking plants that had been maliciously  selected by his mother weeks in advance. Alec hated parties, maybe he should have invited Magnus. Then at least he would have someone to keep him company.  
"ALEC? Why haven't you gotten ready yet? Go get dressed immediately. The guests will be here in less than an hour." Maryse Light wood, a freight train, a tornado, Alec's mother. Yay just what he needed more critisisam.  
"I'll go now. Thanks for reminding me." Alec sighs and slinks off to his room. _Maybe I can just hide in here?_  he thinks to himself, _nah she would probably think of that and come find me._  Alec sighs agian and accepts his fate, resigning himself to getting changed in silence. Well at least the clothes fit nicely, black jeans a deep blue shirt and a fitted suit jacket. He smiles to himself, _what would Magnus think about me in this outfit? Maybe he would finally stop criticising my clothing choices?_

"Come on Cat, hurry up and get dressed."  
"I'm ready, I'm ready." Cat says running out of Magnus' spare bedroom Ragnor in tow. Raphael forever punctual is already sat on the sofa trying desperately not to crease his new jacket. "I don't understand why you couldnt invite Alec."  
"Then he would know and I'm not ready for him to find out Yet. Besides he said he was busy and we can have fun without him right?"  
"Well of course we can. We've never even met him, so how would we know of he is even fun?"  
"Oh shut up Rapha they're taking it slow." Ragnor says with a slightly sarcastic eyebrow raise that makes Raphael snort. Magnus just rolls his eyes. _Well this is going to be a fun night..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little short but I'm fluctuating between shorter and longer chapters right now deciding on what to do. The chapter length varies depending on what is happening. I hope you have a great day. -Tree xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final install ment of this fic, Alec and Magnus discover their secrets and hopefully get over it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fic, please give me some feedback if you do and I am going to be continuing this series and I'm looking at different couples that I can add, but dont worry it will continue to be Malec based.

"Omg Alec Mr Bane is coming tonight." Izzy says flapping her hands around like a child in a toy store trying desperately to get their parent to buy them everything.   
"Uh so? Didn't you see him a few weeks ago and you worked with him for 2 years Izzy. I don't get why people treat him like a God."  
"Because Magnus is a God."  
"Magnus?"   
"Yeah he's got the same name as your boyfriend's. Ohhh wouldn't it be so cool if it was your boyfriend you realised you were both assassins and it was like one of those weird romantic comedies."  
"No Izzy, that's not how it works. You've watched to many of those 'weird romantic comedies." Izzy sighs dreamily and walks away back into the crowd that is starting to form. Alec rolls his eyes and wanders over to the bar to get a beer, Alec hates things like this. He hates having to socialise with people he hardly knows.   
"Beer please."  
"Gonna have to be more specific Alec." Maia doesn't even look up from the bar counter shes cleaning.  
"I don't care Maia just grab me anything." She just sighs and pours him a random beer, sliding it across the bar to him.   
"Oh hey Alec, guess who just walked in?"  
"Honestly Jace I don't care.."  
"It's Bane, you know he looks a bit similar..."  
"Omg Alec he's walking this way." Izzy says almost magically appearing next to Alec. Alec sighs, he might alswell look at Bane. He spins the chair around and almost falls directly onto his face. His jaw hanging open... no... it can't be...  
"Mags?"  
"Alec... well fancy seeing you here." Alec stands up from his chair and runs out of the room. He makes it to an empty office and sits on one of the desks breathing deeply in and out. * _He didn't seem that surprsied, maybe he was tracking my family? Maybe he is trying to kill us?_ *   
"Alec! Where do you think you're going, it was so rude of you running away from Mr Bane like that. Do you know how well respected he is in out community?! He's one of the best Alec, and we need him on out side. No matter how much I disagree with his... lifestyle-"  
"Lifestyle? What you mean being Bisexual?" Maryse angry rant is cut of by Alec, much to her displeasure.   
"Yes Alec, that and the excessive partying that man seems to partake in."  
"I'd like to be left alone for a while." Maryse sighs and rolls her eye looking down at her phone, already back at work even though the high wasn't even close to over.   
"So, that's why you ran away."Alec spins around to face Magnus standing up from the desk and backing away slightly. Magnus smirks and walks around the desk staking for war like a panther on the prowl, he backs Alec onto the chair behind the desk and standing infront of him. "Dont be shy Alec, talk to me." Alec gulps and pushes the chair backwards slightly, finding it difficult to communicate with Magnus' crotch right next to his face.  
"Magnus I... didn't know how to tell you and I knew my parents wouldn't accept you or...or me."   
" You don't have to explain yourself, I didn't tell you either. I just want you to talk to me. I love you, how are you feeling? Are you okay will things change?"  
"Thats the... that's the first time you've said that to me..."  
"I well..."  
"I love you too Magnus and I hope things will change. For the better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and please leave me any corrections in the comments and if there's a fuv you want me to write I'm taking requests on tumblr @theamazing -Tree xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've already written the nespct couple of them so it shouldn't take me too long to post them I'm just working on someother things as well as this. If you see any acuracy problems, grammer, speeling or something else feel free to point it put to me I am always willing to make chamges. Have a nice day. -tree xx


End file.
